Cernos Prime
The Cernos Prime is the Prime variant of the . Aside from increased damage, the Cernos Prime is unique in that it fires three arrows per shot in a horizontal spread, and has an Alternate Fire mode that shoots vertically, and deals bonus damage on headshots. On September 11th, 2018, it was announced that Cernos Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on September 25th, 2018. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all bows, behind and . **High damage – effective against shields. *Shoots 3 arrows. **Alternate Fire can toggle a horizontal or vertical spread shot. *Very high critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and , making every arrow proc. *Deals 50% bonus damage on headshots. *Charged shots have innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming ( ). *Silent. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging enemies in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate two polarities. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. *Fire rate mods apply double their bonuses. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Damage and status chance is split between each of its three arrows, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize damage and status procs, exacerbated by the large spread. **Projectiles generated by multishot will deal the same damage as normal projectiles; adding multishot will not decrease the damage per arrow. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one arrow will proc a status; the actual base status chance per arrow is ~11.21%. *Arrows have travel time with slight arcing. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The Cernos Prime's shots fire multiple arrows in a fanning spread. The number of arrows is affected by multishot mods, similar to shotguns. *Alternate Fire toggles a Horizontal Spread or Vertical Spread fire. * will decrease accuracy by a small amount, making each arrow fire slightly off from its normal trajectory. **As of this was increased dramatically, making the weapon act more like a wildly-spreading shotgun than a fan of arrows. **The arrows seem to be spread in a formation where some arrows are lower than the others, rather than being wider spread than others, this might make it difficult to get headshots with multiple arrows. **Although Heavy Caliber dramatically affects the Horizontal mode, firing the Cernos Prime in Vertical mode will shoot the arrows in a horizontal formation with great accuracy Tips *Cernos Prime is capable of orange crits with and averaging approximately 1015 orange crit damage with a single arrow. *The horizontal arrow spread is effective against groups of enemies, while the vertical spread is effective against a single target. *While capable of reaching 100% status (before multishot) making every arrow proc, often the Cernos Prime's power comes with modding for , which is not affected by status chance. Building for with and is sufficient for the arrows to proc Viral often enough to half enemies health for the procs brought on by Hunter Munitions to finish them off. Media TriBowCodex.png|Cernos Prime in Codex. Warframe - All Prime Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Normalized quick shots to have the same critical chance/damage and status chance as charged shots. *While reviewing Bow stats the team has also refreshed all their FX (including the Lenz)! *Quick Shot increased from 60 to 92 *Charged Shot increased from 120 to 184 *Flight Speed increased from 85 to 95 *Tightened the spread of the vertical fire mode and made the top arrow land on the reticle instead of the middle *Fixed Cernos Prime equipped with Heavy Caliber causing Vertical Spread mode to function as a Horizontal Spread. *Fixed an issue with Cernos Prime arrows fired by Mirage's Hall of Mirrors clones always hitting the floor. *Fixed the Cernos (Prime) Energy color persisting as default on the strings. *Cernos Prime has entered the Prime Vault. *Fixed Cernos Prime’s vertical spread not using equipped arrow Skins. *Cernos Prime Alt Fire is now silent as intended. *Fixed numerous projectile weapons (Cernos Prime, etc) having incorrect Status Chance calculations. *Mastery Rank increased from 8 to 12. *Charge speed increased from 1s to 0.5s. *Status chance increased from 10% to 30%. *Reload speed increased from 1s to 0.7s (in note put 0.65). *Added Secondary Fire Mode toggle that shoots a vertical spread of 3 arrows. *Added innate +50% damage to headshots. *Released via Valkyr Prime Access. *Removed an unreleased Relic from the wild. *Parts and Relics loaded to the build. }} See also * , the normal counterpart. * , the Red Veil custom counterpart. * , the Infested counterpart. de:Cernos Prime es:Cernos Prime it:Cernos Prime Category:Prime Category:Bow Category:Single-Shot Category:Update 19 Category:Impact Damage Weapons